Effie and Haymitch: Beautiful Friendship
by AwkwardTurtle69
Summary: Effie and Haymitch hide their love during the 74th annual Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: Haymitches House, & Reaping

As I walk up to Haymitches house, the smell of liquor almost makes me loose my lunch. I knock and I hear Haymitch behind the door. He opens the door.

" Hey sweetheart..." He says.

" Hello Abernathy." I say before swinging my arms around his neck and kissing him.

Even though I hate the smell and taste of raw liquor I love the taste of liquor in his mouth. It taste like home...He kisses me back, putting his arms around my neck and pulling me inside his house , shutting the door with his foot. Haymitch sits on the sofa, me on his lap. We pull away and look at eachother.

" Ive missed that..." I finally say.

" I've missed you. Period." He says before quickly kissing my nose.

I laugh and kiss him once more.

" We have two more hours til' the reaping. What do you want to do? " He says raising his eyebrows.

"Oh hush!" I say , pushing on his chest playfully.

" No seriously what do you want to do? " He says seriously.

" Uh. We could kiss, talk, make some food, and maybe kiss again. " I giggle, before kissing him again.

He chuckles. "We could arrenge something. I have Mac-N-Cheese. Will thd work? "

" Thats perfect..." I say kissing him playfully.

He gently sets me beside him then stands up and heads to the kitchen. I also stand up and follow him to the kitchen. I lift myself up onto the counter and look at Haymitch, as he gets the food out of the cabinet. He turns around susposiously and chuckles.

" Sweetheart, you see something you like? " He laughs.

I infact do see something I like. Him cooking and taking care of me and also just Haymitch.

"Maybeee..." I look away to hide my rosy red cheeks.

Suddenly he is inbetween me, my legs dangling on each side of him. He kisses me sweetly and pulls me down from the counter holding me as he kisses me. He lifts me back onto the counter and pulls away.

" Oh Haymitch you cant just leave me wanting more. " I Grab a part of his shirt, pull him back to me and kiss him again. " See? Now I am happy. " I say and smile.

"Good. My princess is happy. I cant have her being sad..." He says, before staring at me. "...Your so beautiful...You know that?"

He takes my wig off of me, I let him because I know he loves my natural blonde hair. He starts to twirl, braid, and play with my long blonde hair.

"Thank you..." I love it when he compliments me, even though its not at all rare for him to compliment me.

I just love him, no matter what. I notice, as Haymitch walks to the sink that the smell of liquor isnt nearly as strong on the inside of the house. Its just outside of the house that I smell it. He fulls a pot full of water and starts to boil it.

"Do you think we will ever be able to be together? Like forever and we wouldn't have to hide it? " He says, not facing me.

I feel my eyes tear up at his words. When he said that It brought me to the realization that even if President Snow never did find out about us, Haymitch and I would never be able to get married and have kids. Tears run down my face as I jump down from the counter and hug Haymitch from behind, my cheek resting on his shoulder blade.

"I hope so... I would like that." He turns around to hug me, taking one thumb and wiping my tear stained cheek. " I love you... You,no matter what ,will aways love me... Right? "

" Of course Effie, why would you even ask a question like that.. I love you so much! No matter what the capitol does, I will always save you. Dont give up hope."

" Okay? I was just making sure..." I smile.

There's something weird about the way Haymitch said it that makes a chill go through my spine. Its like he thinks something is going to happen to me, the capitol will do something to me. Its like he knows something that I don't. Something suspisious. I want to know but I also don't want to know.

"Haymitch, is there something I should know?" I say to him calmly, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Uhh...yeah...I mean...no..." He says nervously.

By the way he said it, I can tell he's lying, but I don't say anything about it.

"Honey, I think you should add the noodles." I smile.

He nods and turns towards the noodles and puts them in the pot. Soon the food is done and Haymitch fulls up two bowls with Mac-N-Cheese. He hands me one and keeps the other. I head to the sofa and sit with perfect posture and my legs straight. Haymitch walks over and flops down on the sofa, propig his feet up on the coffee table.

"You don't have to be all mannerly princess, you can be yourself..." He smiles.

I tuck my feet behind me and snuggle up to Haymitch, he puts one arm around my neck and eats with his other. Since Haymitch eats faster than me, he's done before me. I still have about half of my food still and I hand him the bowl since I'm full already while he stands up to head to the sink. ''Your welcome!"={D He says sarcastically while he walks to the kitchen.

"Thank you! " I call after him.

He comes back and sits down beside me, propping his feet up again. He kisses me and grabs my jaw and pulls me closer to him. We kiss passionately, my hands entangled in his hair, his hands on my hips. We pull away and I notice the clock says 11:46am. I have to be at the reaping at 12:00pm.

" Haymitch we should get going. The reaping starts in about 15 minutes..." I say before putting on my bubblegum pink wig and touch up my makeup ."Love you! "

I kiss him and open the door.

"Really? I just made you food, you kiss me,then you just leave? It hurts." He jokes and kisses me. " Love you, see you soon sweetheart. "

I smile and head out the door, Haymitch is usually late anyway. I walk to the square, were the reaping is held, its only about a mile away from Haymitches. I arrive and sit by Mayor Undersee.

"Hello Mr. Undersee. Have you seen Mr. Abernathy yet?" I say, lying because I do know where he is, I was just kissing him a second ago.

" No I haven't seen him, but you have." He says. "Effie, I know about you & Haymitch.

" "What do you mean? " I lie.

"I know, dont worry, you secret is safe with me."

I smile in gratitude and stand up to go on stage. Just then Haymitch arrives completely drunk. I dont know how he does it but he manages to get completely drunk five minutes. It seems fake, but in away I completely believe it. He has the smell and taste of liquor so, yeah. I dont know though. I start walking towards the microphone but before Haymitch gives me a very rough hug. I barely manage to fend it off. The hug scares me because it was nothing like the gentle ,sweet hug that he gave me earlier today. I continue to walk until I'm right infront of the microphone.

"Welcome welcome! " I excitingly say before the giant screen comes alive and we start to watch a movie about the dark days. At the end I continue to speak. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be EVER in your favor." I say walking towards the reaping ball. " Ladies first! " I put my hand into the ball and twirl it around until I pluck one up and open it.

"...Primrose Everdeen. " I say. At first there is just silence, but then a little girl, probably her first year, comes forward, almost to the stage. Then a teenage girl with an alaberate brown braid comes forward fiercely and yells.

" I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I wave my hand to her, telling her to come up. She comes up and the little girl is taken away by a teenage boy about the teenage girls age probably. " What is your name?" I ask the girl.

"Katniss Everdeen..." She says shyly. The girl she volunteeted for was her sister.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister." She nods. " Now the boys! "

I do the same in the male reaping ball and pick up a slip of paper. "Peeta Mellark! " Silence, then a strong young man with blond hair steps up onto the stage and stands beside me. Hes stong, tall, and he seems that he can handle carrying some weight. We might have a winner this year, not just the boy but also the young woman seems to be pretty stong.

**That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it, please review this and tell if I can do some things to make it better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

We walk into the justice building, the tribute head to separate rooms to say goodbye to they're family. Haymitch grabs my hand as soon as they are gone and leads me to a broom closet. He closes the door and kisses me.

" Haymitch! What are you doing?!" I yell at him after he stops kissing me.

"Princess, can't you just kiss me and not yell?" He says.

"Haymitch you had me scared! You hugged me and it **hurt, **it literally hurt!" I yell at him still, he looks sober, but he was drunk a second ago. "And whats up with you now being sober when you were **completely** drunk 5 seconds ago!? Huh?"

"I'm sorry about that sweetheart, I wasnt drunk at all. Okay? I'm never drunk..." He says shyly.

" What!? Haymitch Abernathy explain! **Now**!" I yell at him.

" Im never drunk, its always an act, the smell of liquor outside my house is just when I dump some beer out there to keep people away, and the taste of liquor in my mouth is that I always have a couple drinks a day thats all." He says as if Its not a big deal.

I do something that I didnt want to do but he forced me to. I slap him hard across the face.

"Haymitch Abernathy!" I say angerly and walk out of the closet, turning around to kiss him once and walk away once again.

Later that day we are on the train to the capitol, eating dinner.

"Has anybody seen Haymitch?" I ask, a little to cheery.

"I think he is in his room." Says Peeta.

Just then Haymitch staggers into the room, says something, then viomits all over the carpet, falling to the floor. I say something about him and I jump around his pool of viomit and out of the room.

That night I sneek off to Haymitches room to see him. I poke my head in as I open the door. I see Haymitch hunched over, sitting on the bed.

"Haymitch? Are you okay?" I say to him while walking to him very slowly.

"I screwed up didn't I?" He says not facing me, but looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I say. "When you threw up on the train? How did you do that anyway?"

"No I mean not telling you that I'm never drunk." He says. "And I didnt mean to throw up, I had some bad soup..."

"Ohh.. yeah you did screw up..." I say, now sitting beside him. " You should of told me, I would of helped with the act."

"I know, but I didn't know how you would react." He says now facing me. "I'm sorry Effs..." He says then gently kisses me on the lips.

"Its okay Haymitch...I love you." I say kissing him back.

"I love you too sweetheart." He says kissing me more passionately.

We continue to kiss, I eventually end up laying on top of him on the bed. I am held close to him by his stong, rough hands. I love those hands, the hands that can save me in a moments notice. He cradles me and turns me so hes on top of me. He shifts so he is laying beside me. He holds me all night and we slowly fall asleep in eachothers arms.

That morning:

I lay beside Haymitch as he sleeps. He is still cradling me as I side around to face him. I guess hes not sleeping, because he is looking at me grinning.

"Good morning sunshine.." He says happily. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning to you too, I slept amazing with you holding me." I say kissing him quickly on the lips.

**Sorry that this chapter is short but I kinda had a brain fart :) Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning!" I say as I walk into the dinning car in the morning, Haymitch behind me. "Can you believe that I actually had to wake up Haymitch this morning?"

Katniss and Peeta just smile and continue eating there breakfast. I sit down across from the tributes and Haymitch sits beside me, secretly holding my hand under the table. _Hes being so sweet... _

"Effie when will we be there? You know...the _capital_?" Peeta says.

"I am not sure, but I suppose we will arrive today, hopefully."

I go over to the sofa, Haymitch still sitting at the table. I hear Haymitch ask for the marmalade but then I hear something hit the mahogany table, turn around and see Katniss tried to stab Haymitches hand with the butter knife.

"That is mahogany!" I yell at her, not actually caring about the table, just caring that the girl tried to stab Haymitch.

I hear some more commotion but I ignore it.

Later that day we arrive and guards take the tributes to the building where we will stay during the games. We take an elevator up the the 12th floor, the floors are numbered by the districts, the elevator opens and the tributes are filled with awe. They see the beautiful dinning room and living room and they walk off to sit on the sofa.

"This is so comfy!" Shouts Katniss. "I can't believe how comfy this is! I might just sleep here tonight!" She says smiling.

"Im glad you like it, we want you to as comfortable as possible during your short time here..." I say.

The tributes nod, as if they understand the real meaning of my words. _They probably wont last very long..._ I frown but then remember that if I frown I will get wrinkles.

"I am going to unpack and settle in..." I say to everyone.

"I will too! I might as well ya know?" Haymitch says a little to eagerly. " Come on Ms. Trinket. I'll help you, then you can help me..."

We walk to my room slowly and Haymitch closes the door behind him. I set my bags down on the floor and Haymitch walks over and kisses me.

"Finally were alone." He says kissing me slowly, holding my face with his hands.

"We had _free time _last night." I say smiling. " But I like as much _free time_ possible...rawrrr." I pull myself closer to his body and kiss him passionately, pushing him up against the pale purple wall.

I hear a moan escape my lips as he grabs my waist and takes off my pale pink wig, letting my blonde curls flow down onto my shoulders. He continues to hold and kiss me as he sits me on the bed and sits beside me, still kissing me. We pull back from eachother for a breef time to catch our breathe but then kiss again. He lays me down and he is on top of me propped up by his ellbows.

"I love you Eff...you're so beautiful but you dont even know it." He says sweetly, shifting and moving to lay beside me. " Dont leave me princess, please dont.." He says grabbing my right hand and kissing it softly.

"Haymitch! Don't even think I would leave you, I love you." I kiss him softly. " We better get working on unpacking."

"What?! I was just joking when I said we would help eachother unpack." He holds his arms out, asking me to help him up. " Please?''

I roll my eyes, grab his hands and help pull him up.

"Ughh! You're so fat!" I say jokingly.

He kisses me and helps me unpack. He acts normal, putting clothes in the dresser until he sees a pair of my lacey panties.

" Ohh... these are purdy...why haven't I seen these before?" He says seductively.

"...They're new, just for the games..." I say kissing him gently. " Lucky you..."

"Yes... I am a very lucky man, I have you.." He smiles sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4: Funny stuffz

"And...Done!" Haymitch shouts in excitement as he hangs up my last item of clothing in the closet. " How much clothes you got princess?"

He holds me and kisses the top of my head.

"I only brought 50 outfits and wigs...its not like I brought 140! That would be alot.." I say smiling and kissing him sweetly. "Come on, lets go unpack your stuff now." I say smiling.

"Fine, come on. " He grabs my hand and his bag and we sneak to his room.

When we enter I see that they have repainted the room. It used to be a pale red color and now it is mint green. Haymitch once told me that mint green was his favorite color. He leads me to the dress and we sit cross-legged on the floor. He unzips his black bag and we take out his clothes. He shoves a shirt and pants in to his dresser.

"Haymitch, put the clothes in nice and neat so when you need them you can find them easily.'' I smile sweetly at him. "See? Nice and neat." I put a shirt in his dresser, nice and folded.

"Okay, but I expect a kiss later for all this good work I'm doing." He smiles.

"How about now?" I smile and kiss him. "There! Now get to work you bum!"

He looks at me, lifting his eyebrows, grinning.

"Did the beautiful, well mannered Effie Trinket say the word _bum_?" He chuckles and kisses me gently on the cheek.

I laugh and continue to unpack his clothes. I grab something hard, like a box. I lift it up and it looks like a ring box. Its red with a little pink bow on the top. _Is this an engagement ring? Oh my! Is he going to propose to me? He knows that it can't happen, it wouldn't work out, were not allowed to get married. I would love to marry Haymitch but...President Snow would cut out our tongues and make us serve the next group of tributes. _

I shove the ring box back into the bag and pull out a shirt and continue to fold and put into the dresser.

"Sweetheart is there something you want to _ask_ me?" I hint.

"No, and the sweetheart thing is my thing princess." He grins.

"Ohh, Okay then." I say.

We finish up and head to dinner. We walk into the room and sit down to eat. The tributes are not there, so I stand up to find them.

"Effie, just leave them alone, they're scared." Haymitch says softly. "Just let them be sweetheart.'' He grabs my hand and pulls me back down to him. I sit beside him and rest my head on his shoulder. The avoxes come and serve us a dinner of lamb stew in a creamy orange sauce.

"Yumm, my favorite." I say looking at the avoxes. "Thank you." They nod and walk away.

I pick up my spoon and sit up right. I take one bite of my stew and I feel the tangy, sweet sauce spead all through out my tongue.

After Dinner:

I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get all this capitol crap off my face. I wipe the makeup from my face and then take my wig off, my wavy blonde hair flows over past my shoulders and lays there. I brush my teeth with a special capitol toothpaste that makes your teeth as white as Caesar Flickermans snow white teeth.

After that I put on a silky pink nightgown and sneek off the Haymitches room like the night before. Tonight I knock and hear Haymitch tell me to come in. I walk in and he is laying on the bed, acting sexy. Hes joking of course, trying to make me laugh.

He grins and bursts out in a fit of laughter. I laugh as well and sit beside him.

"Your such a dork." I smile and kiss him.

"Thank you..." He smiles.


	5. Chapter 5: Harsh Katniss

" So? You love cupcakes? You would do anything for them?" I ask while laying on him, twirling my finger around on his chest.

"Yep, I asked my mentor for a cupcake when I was in the arena." He grins.

"What flavor?" I ask. "For me its strawberry.."

"Oh! Strawberry? You only like it because its pink!" He yells playfully.

"Maybe, but I asked you a question. What flavor?'' I repeat.

"Chocolate, Of course." He says. "Theres no other flavor for me sweetheart."

He kisses me, sitting up. I sit in front of him as he kisses me. A moan escapes my lips, I havent noticed that I have been craving Haymitches attention all day, even though were always together.

"I love you Effs." Haymitch says after kissing me. " I love you more than President Snow loves blood. Haha"

" I love you too." I say kissing him again, ignoring his comment about President Snow because it makes no sense. "I better go back to my room. " I stand up.

He laughs.

"Why? You can just sleep here tonight."

"I could but this morning I was coming out of your room and one of the avoxes saw me, luckily they cant talk." I say.

"Effie, no one is going to find out. It's okay to stay the night." He tells me again. "Please?" He begs.

"Fine. But this is the last time.." I say laying down beside him.

"Sure it is." He says, kissing the top of my head and laying down, holding me.

He claps his hands and the lights turn off.

"Love you." He says.

"Love you too."

That morning:

"Good morning." I say to the tributes as I walk into the dinning room.

Haymitch is already there, eating a muffin.

"Hey Trinket." Haymitch says arrogently.

"At noon you two have training, you stay there til' 4. Then we have dinner." I say. "We must stay on time."

The tributes just laugh and roll their eyes and continue eating their breakfast.

" We have training for the next 2 days, then we have private training, then the interviews with Caesar then of course the games." I say. "Its all very exciting!"

"Yeah our death on TV is so exciting, isnt it Effie?" Katniss says harshly. "I'm bursting with joy."

Her words hit me like a bomb, sting like a tracker jacker and dig into my heart like a shovel.

"Katniss its not like tha-"

"I dont want to hear it, Im going to my room." Katniss says, walking out of the room and into her room.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go take a shower." Peeta says, leaving as well.

Haymitch grabs my hand and kisses it.

"She didn't mean it, she is just nervous so she taking it out on you, sweethea-"

"No, Haymitch, she did mean it." I say. "Everyone in district 12 hates me, I pick who dies in the arena!"

I snuggle up to Haymitch and sob in his shirt.

"No sweetheart, not everybody hates you, I like you."

"Yeah, and your the only one."

He kisses me and I continue to sob into his shirt.

Later that day:

"Finally, were alone." I say, shoving Haymitch onto his bed and crawling on top of him.

He grins as I kiss him and try to take off his pale green shirt. He laughs and takes his shirt off himself. Haymitch kisses my jaw as he unbuttons my shirt, making my bra the only thing covering my breasts. He undresses the rest of me and kisses me everywhere. I moan with joy and laugh.

"Haymitch...ahhh." He kisses my shoulders, moving all the way to my jaw.

"I love you Effie," He says moving my hair out of my face.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6: Seneca No!

"Haymitch," I say softly as he plays with my hair as we lay in his bed. "What do think of the new tributes?"

"I am actually surprised. They're eager to learn, they listen." He says. "I really like that Katniss girl, shes strong, arrogant, reminds me of myself."

"Well, I've never actually heard you like a tribute before." I say. "She reminds me of you too."

"What do you think of them?'' Haymitch asks.

"I don't know, I'm just trying not to get attached." I say, one tear sliding down my face. "But I do like them, like you said, they're stong and Katniss is arrogant, Peeta is eager and ready. I just wish they could win."

He kisses me and nods in agreement. "But we both know that can't happen, princess."

"Yeah, I know." I say, kissing him again and falling deep into the sleep.

The next day:

"Get up! It's a big big day!" I shout at the tributes doors. I hear them stir so I walk towards the dinning room to give them space.

I walk into the dinning room to find Haymitch eating breakfast.

"Morning Sweetheart." He says.

"Why weren't you there this morning?"

"Shhh... do you want people to hear you?" He says pulling me beside him. "I was hungry and I thought you would like to sleep. So I left you be."

I skoot closer to him.

"Okay, I just wondered."

Just then the tributes walk into the room half asleep. I quickly skoot away from Haymitch and nibble on a purple bagel.

"Good morning. Ohh Katniss! You look terrible! Did you get any sleep at all?" I say, Haymitch elbows me lightly as if a joke to our "sleeping" lastnight.

"No, Effie I didnt. I was to busy worrying about weather or not I'm going to live." She snaps.

"So, Peeta, how did you sleep?" I ask Peeta.

"Good actually. I had a dream about baking too." He says.

"Well, good!"

Haymitch just sits there silently, how he likes it. Just to annoy him, I add him into the conversation.

"How did you sleep Haymitch." I ask, smiling.

"Good I guess. The beer made the bad dreams go away." He says, not looking up from his food.

The avoxes come over and give Katniss, Peeta, and I breakfest, Katniss practicly slammed all the food in her mouth at once, while Peeta actually has manners. I feel almost as if she is mocking me.

"Uhh, I'm going to go check with Seneca Crane to make sure we come down at 10." I say, standing up. "Be back."

"Be careful sweetheart."Haymitch says awkwardly.

The tributes look confused but it seems they don't really care what is going on between me and Haymitch. I nod a simple "Okay" and walk off towards the elevator.

I push the button that says GM for Gamemaker and I ascend down the building. When the door opens I walk out and into the gamemakers room. I see Seneca and walk towards him.

"Oh, hello beautiful." He says when he sees me.

"Hello, I was just checking to make sure my tributes should be down to the training center at 10." I say. "Is that true?"

"I'm not sure, I can check, my calendar is in my room, it has the times on them, follow me." He walks towards a red door which I suspect is his room.

I follow behind him and he opens the door. It is a neat room with very few things that express who he is. He closes the door behind me and tells me to sit down. Seneca grabs a piece of paper and hands it to me. It's blank.

Suddenly Seneca kisses me and his arms rapped around me, im unable to move. I struggle to get free and finally escape.

"Seneca! I wanted to know what time!" I scream at him angrily.

"Ten." He says soberly.

I nod and run to the elevator. I punch the button 12 and shoot up towards my floor. When the door opens I run out towards the dinning room. Peeta and Katniss are not there, probably taking showers.

"Sweetheart, what happened to your makeup?"

"I'll tell you later." I say. "Its ten like I thought."

I say then run to my room to fix my makeup.


	7. Chapter 7: Training in more than one way

I look into the mirror, wash my face then put new makeup on.

_Should I tell Haymitch? If I do he might not propose. He might go into a fit of rage and hurt Seneca. I wouldnt mind if he hurt him but I dont want him to get in trouble. I dont want Haymitch to get hurt. He'll be angry, so angry. I'll just tell him that I ran into a wall and my makeup smeared._

I walk out of the bathroom and into the dinning room. The tributes are still gone.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now, princess?" Haymitch says with a chuckle.

"I ran into a wall, simple as that." I say quickly and nervously sit beside him.

He looks at me with that I-know-thats-not-true face.

"Sweetheart, we both know that isn't what happened. Spill." He says.

I smile nervously and look at him.

"Dont be mad, it wasn't my fault it was all him... I complete rejected him the minute it happe-"

"Seneca kissed you didn't he?"

"How did you know?" I say innocently.

"He has always liked you, its obvious. He calls you beautiful, I don't blame him for liking you." He laughs.

_Is it that obvious? So obvious that I didn't ever notice, well, he did say "hey beautiful." I guess Haymitch isn't mad._

"So you aren't mad?"

"Ohh, no, I'm mad as hell," He says. " I just have anough sense not to get worked up about it and be a jackass."

He kisses me.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Probably go punch a pillow and act like its Seneca." He says with a chuckle. "I know you didn't kiss him, I trust you."

"Okay," I say to him, kissing him on the cheek. " Well, Imma go see if they're ready to go down to the training center."

I say that then walk off towards the tributes rooms and get them. They're ready so we walk back to the dinning room and retrieve Haymitch. We head to the elavator and desend towards the basement, also where the training center is. We arive and everyone is already there. I look at my lil clock on my bracelet and it says 9:53am, we are early. They must have came very early. The Career tributes look at Katniss & Peeta and laugh. I give them a bad look and they walk off.

"I'll be back at 12 to pick you up for lunch then after lunch you two have training until 4." I say brightly. "Okay?"

"Okay okay, Effie where fine. You two can go now." Katniss says.

I nod and walk towards the elevator, waving before I leave. We walk into the elevator and press 12.

"So, " Haymitch says. "What do you want to do for 2 hours?" He says seductivly.

I grab his collar and pull him towards me, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I don't know, you tell me." I say smiling, kissing him softly.

I feel the elevator shoot up, making us jump. Haymitch chuckles and softly pushes me up against the wall, kissing me passionately. I hear the ding of the elevator and quickly shove Haymitch away before the door opens. He grunts and understands why I shoved him. The door opens and there is not a single soul in the room.

"Well, we have the place to ourselves." Haymitch says, grabbing my waist and pulling me in his arms.

He kisses me, taking in my breath. He tastes like liquor and chocolate cupcakes, the usual. We pull away and nod to eachother, knowing what we want. We run to my room, making sure to be very quiet. We go into my pinkish room and he lays me down on the bed. Undressing me quickly, he undresses himself. We start and where loud.

**Sorry about the weirdness right there ^ (where loud) xD Sorry, I needed a way to end it and I had no idea what to do XD. Hope chu like the rest :3**

**~Katie**


	8. Chapter 8: Forgot the tributes

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to post this chapter but I've been so busy with school and chiz so yeah...HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D  
**

I wake up and it is already 11:47am. I'm suppose to get Katniss and Peeta at noon! Beside me is Haymitch, snooring his head off.

"HAYMITCH! We need to get Katniss and Peeta!" I yell, shaking him awake.

"Uh! What?!" He says startled.

"The tributes! We need to get them!" I say, jumping up and throwing on my clothes.

"You go get them, I cant get ready that fast." He says.

I roll my eyes and put on my makeup in a hurry. I leave him there and go to pick up the tributes. As I walk down to the elevator I see Seneca. He smiles and starts to walk towards me. I run for the elevator and quickly press the button to the basement before he can get me. I arrive just in time, I grab Peeta and Katniss and head back up to the penthouse.

"How was your training?" I ask them in the elevator.

"Painful." Peeta says.

"It sucked." Katniss says.

"Well, Im sure it will get better..." I say nervously.

The elevator doors open and Haymitch is sitting at the dinning table eating

"Hello Haymitch," I say, sashaying through the doors and over to him. "Yay! We are having eggs, my favorite!"

**I am so sorry that it is so short but I needed to post this chapter and I thought it was pretty good. Review and tell you friends:) Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected secrets

"Haymitch can you pass the jam please?" I ask politely.

"Sure," He says faintly before handing me the jar.

I spread the jam on my toast before asking Haymitch how he feels this morning.

"Fine, why?"

"I just thought you didn't feel well earlier..." I say. Of course I'm just making conversation so it isn't so quiet.

"Oh! Yeah, I just drank some tea the Avoxes made and now I feel fine." He says, playing along.

Katniss drops her fork onto her plate and looks at Haymitch and I.

"OKAY! I want to know something! What is up with you two!? You guys can't saying nothing either because I know there is something between you two!" Katniss says.

Haymitch and I look at each other. He says nothing but I know what he's thinking, _Oh no, we're_ screwed.

"What do you mean?" I say innocently.

"I want the truth!" Katniss yells. Peeta just sits there confused.

I look at Haymitch again, desperate for answers.

"Fine sweetheart, Effie and I are together, you gonna tell on us princess?" Haymitch says arrogantly.

"Uhh...well...uh...yeah!" Katniss says.

"What's the point? It's not like they'll believe you, you're a child." Haymitch says angrily. "Besides, how does this effect you? It doesn't. Just leave it alone."

I am just relying on Haymitch for words. I wouldn't be able to mouth Katniss off like that.

"Please Katniss, just don't...You too Peeta, please, just let us be happy." I say desperately.

"Then why don't you let us be happy?! Just let us live in our hell hole of a district! Sorry but I really don't think you two deserve to be happy! Effie, you've been pampered your whole life and Haymitch you, since you won, can buy anything you want but you still don't try to live nice!" Katniss says before she bursts into tears and runs out the door.

"Shes right. I don't deserve to be happy... I am just a selfish capitol bitch." I say faintly before colapsing into Haymitches lap.

"Peeta will you leave? I need to talk to Effie." Haymitch says to Peeta politely.

Peeta leaves and goes in the same direction as Katniss.

"Sweetheart, no you're not!" He says to me while stroking my back."You're beautiful and politely and the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I sit up and look at him. He suddenly takes the red ring box out of his pocket.

"I love you, I always will, marry me?" He says to me before opening the box and showing me the sparkly ring.

I hesitate, only to think 'I_s this real life? Or just a dream?' _"Yes...yes...absolutely yes!" I scream before hugging him.

He chuckles and puts the ring on my wedding finger.

"Sweetheart, you know this will have to be secret. No one can know, don't go telling your little friends okay?" He laughs before kissing me.

"I know. I love you so much!" I yell before passionately kissing him.

"Come on." He tells me before standing up and picking me up off the ground. He carries me to his room and lays me down.

"I love you Haymitch." I say faintly between kisses and touches.

"I love you too darling." He says before undressing me and starting.


	10. Chapter 10: The Hurt Of Marriage

**WARNING: There is some violence and abuse in this story.**

"Haymitch?" I say once I wake up."Haymitch?"

I look around the room for him but he's not there. I put on a robe and walk out to the dinning room. I hear a muffled moan coming from my right and look over there. Haymitch is on the ground, hurt.

"OH MY GOD! HAYMITCH!" He is bleeding lightly and he has bruises. "What happened?" I ask him, crouching down beside him, helping him up.

"Seneca, he did this." Haymitch says, clearly in pain. I make him sit down and I get him a cup of coffee.

"Why? Why did he do this to you." I ask him, holding the cup for him while he sips it.

"He found out about our engagement." He says roughly. "He heard, he was snooping up here when I asked you."

"But you were in my room last night, did he take you out of my room?"

"No, I was getting a snack last night and he just come up here and beat me up...uhhh." He moans, clearly from pain.

"I'm going to go get you some pain pills." I tell him. He nods and I go to the elevator. I press the button for Seneca's floor and I descend down the building. As soon as it opens I look around for Seneca.

"SENECA FREAKING CRANE!" I scream when I see him.

"Oh hello newlywed!" He says arrogantly to me.

"Don't you dare say anything or so help me I will kill you!" I say to him angrily.

He laughs and takes me by the hand. "DONT TOUCH ME!" I scream, pulling my hand away from him.

"You found out didn't you? And I won." He says, talking about the fight with Haymitch.

"Yes I did! I wasn't too happy to find my fiancée huddled in the corner bloody and bruised when I woke up!" I scream at him, suddenly I slap him and he pulls me towards him.

"Oh! You little bitch!" He screams at me. "I always did like my women mad, haha!"

He shakes me around before shoving me to the ground. I yelp with pain as he slaps me hard across the face.

"See? You're weak." He says, pulling me off from the ground and shoving me to the ground again. "I can hurt you and hurt you and there is nothing you can do about it... You're weak!"

"I AM NOT WEAK!" I scream at him, standing up and kicking him in the groin. He yelps with pain and kneels down. "I am not weak..." I say simpily.

"BITCH!" Seneca screams, standing up and hitting me again, this time in my stomach.

"Ouch!" I yell, I fall back on the ground and run for the elevator. My cheeks are tear stained and wet.

He runs after me but I'm quicker. I make it to the elevator but not before he yells, "I WILL TELL EVERYONE!". I punch the 12 button. Before he can reach me, the door closes and I am head up for my floor. Pressing the STOP button, I curl down on the floor and cry. "Why!? Why does it have to be so hard for us to be together?!"


	11. Chapter 11: Hurt

Huddled in the elevator corner, sobbing. "Why...I just wanted to get married and have a nice life...Why can't that happen?" I say to myself.

I wipe the tears off my cheeks, making sure no one sees me like this. A bruise is already forming on my ribs, turning a light shade of violet. Pressing on the bruise lightly hurts. Where he slapped me is red, I can feel it. Bruises on my elbow and my arms hurt, already blue. I press the START button and I feel the elevator move. The doors open and I walk into the penthouse.

"I'm back Haymitch..." I say faintly.

"Good, did you get the painkillers?" He asks.

"No, there was none." I lie, trying to hide the pain in my ribs.

"Ohh...can you get me some water sweetheart?" He asks.

I nod and get him a glass of water. "Thank you." He says kissing me.

"So, are you feeling better?" I say slowly.

"Yeah, I guess. Still hurts, I'm gonna kill that bastard." He says.

_Of course, I didn't tell him. I probably never will. Haymitch can't know. If he did he would be dead, not Seneca, but the capitol would kill him. He would get into a fight with Seneca, Seneca would call for the capitol people and Haymitch would be arrested. It obvious that if I told him my happily ever after wouldn't happen. Never will he know. _

I realize I have been staring off into space for a while and Haymitch is calling my name "...Effie?...Effie" He calls.

"Uhh, What!?" I say, startled.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" He says before hugging me hard making me groan in pain. "You're hurt, what happened."

I hesitate, scared to tell him anything. "Nothing, nothing at all." I say nervously.

"Are you sure?" Haymitch says, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me.."

"It was nothing!" I shout, trying to change the subject. "How are you?"

"I've been better..." He says grimly, changing the subject. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

He struggles to stand, I help him stand. My ribs still hurt but I still try to help him.

"Okay, will you be okay on your own..." I say. "Will you be about to shower by yourself?"

"I dont know, you might have to help me." He says seductively.

"Okay, I'll _help_..." I say before going in with him.

We step out of the shower, dry ourselves and dress. "Thanks for the _help.."_ Haymitch says sarcasticly.

"You're so **very** welcome..." I say before kissing him.

:) Thanks for reading! I know its short but...pfftt


End file.
